


Reluctant Reader

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Books, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-02
Updated: 2004-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Reluctant Reader

Crowley paced up and down the shop, but couldn't make Aziraphale pay attention. The blasted angel's focus was like the Death Star on rebel-frying duty when he got stuck into a book. After a while Crowley angrily seized up a book from the pile by the angel's chair. Two could play at this game. He flopped down in the chair opposite and sulkily began to read.

Hours later Aziraphale turned on the lights. Crowley didn't notice, just kept turning the pages, hissing with excitement as he reached the climax of the action.

Smiling, Aziraphale quietly put the sequel beside him.


End file.
